Wake up call!
by writing27
Summary: Natalia needs to wake up before it's too late. First fan fic ever. Reviews are more than welcome.


Wake up call!

'' Oh God please help me '' That was Natalia's pleading when she got back to the farmhouse after her spa weekend with Liv. She's more confused than ever... Olivia had told her that they couldn't keep the other from living their life. That comment from Liv scared her, she was afraid to lose her but afraid to lose what exactly, her friendship, her love... she doesn't know and that's why she was asking god for help.

Natalia was exhausted from the thinking so she decide that it was best to go directly to bed and stop thinking and try to get a good night of sleep. Tomorrow she has to go visit Rafe and she has to be relaxed and look happy so her son won't start questioning her. She knows that if Rafe insist a little too much on her happiness she might just end up crying like a baby. She needs to be strong for her son.

The next morning, Natalia was woken up by her cell phone; she looked at the caller ID... It was Olivia; she hesitated for a second because she was still a bit upset at Olivia for what she said. She picked up the phone,

"mmhello" Natalia answered half awake.

"Morning princess, had a good night of sleep?" Olivia asked

Slowly opening her eyes and making a decision whether she should be honest with Olivia and tell her how she felt about her comment how it had confused her even more. She decided to think this through before having that talk with Olivia so she put on her sweetest smile and answered the question.

"Yes thank you, after that relaxing spa weekend I slept like a baby, what about you and Em had a good night?"

Olivia was in a good mood, she was trying hard to be positive for her own sanity and even if she was ready to take this relationship a step further she didn't want to push Nat away because she needs her in her life no matter what.

"We watched TV and Em feel asleep, I didn't want to move her back to her bed so we cuddle and I had a good night of sleep with my baby" Olivia answered with a smile on her face then continued with the reason of her call

"Natalia..."

Natalia was lost in her thoughts but was still able to notice the change of tone in Olivia's voice, it was softer, she knew that Olivia wasn't done talking so she didn't say a word and let her continue.

"I missed you last night. Even if we're still unsure of where this leads us, having you close to me the night before felt so right, i'm not saying this to pressure you, I just want to be honest. Olivia didn't allow Natalia to formulate any response and change subject before things get awkward. "What are you doing today? Want to go out for a picnic with us"

"oh that would've been nice but remember I have my first visit with Rafe and I don't want to miss it" Natalia was happy to go see her son and was focusing on that happy thought for now.

Olivia felt bad for forgetting that detail. "Oh right I forgot, i'm sorry! We can meet for dinner then?"

For some unknown reason Natalia felt pressured and did what she thought was right, she declined.

"Sorry Liv, I have some cleaning to do at the farmhouse, i'll just take the rest of the day to do that and relax at home. Maybe some other time"

Olivia felt like she has just been dumped, and she was unable to hide the hurt in her voice and decided to cut that conversation short.

"Alright then, you have a great day, say Hi to Rafe for us. I'll see you at work in 2 days" and she quickly hung up, she had tears in her eyes and she was asking herself why hasn't she learned from previous relationship, whenever she gets head over heels for someone it rarely goes both ways like it should. Frustrated she made the decision that she had to move on otherwise she'll get her heart smashed again and if that happen it would be worse than anything else because the love she has for Natalia is stronger than anything she has experienced before. She stood up and called the beacon Chef and ask him to prepare a nice picnic basket for her and her daughter. Olivia felt lucky to have Emma with her, her baby girl would help her get through this without even knowing anything about it.

Back at the farmhouse Natalia was shocked. Olivia was hurt and hung up quickly. Natalia felt that Olivia was already giving up on her.

A part of her would like to go to dinner and sleep in Olivia's arm but she just doesn't know how to make that happen without being uncomfortable. Every time she is around Olivia she just want to melt into her and it scares the hell out of her. She's been alone for so long that she doesn't want to lose herself in someone. She feels so bad for making Olivia wait that she is considering setting her free. Let her live her life and found someone who will emotionally and physically be ready for a relationship. That thought broke her heart and she started crying like a baby... "God, please, please, please, don't let me down now. I need your guidance"

Four hours later, Natalia arrived to the halfway house and immediately saw her son waiting for her in the family area. She walked quickly towards him and hugged him so hard that he asked for some air while laughing at her mother's physical reaction.

"oh, I missed you Rafe, how is life here? are you eating well? Are you healthy? Are they treating your well? Is your diabetes under control? Natalia was rushing her questions like a mad woman.

"Breathe Ma, are you ok? You look upset and tired."

Natalia smiled lovingly at her son and simply answered "I'm great, don't worry". Natalia talked about her weekend away with Olivia, how she was relaxed after such a great time. She didn't talk about the why they were there nor the fight. She just talked about the care treatment they received.

Rafe was genuinely happy that her mom has a friend like Olivia to make her feel better and help her get through her difficult times.

"I'm happy that you have a friend like Olivia, living with you made her a better person and I started like her, you know I want you to be happy, well now I feel the same way about her, I think she deserves to be happy too. She's been alone for a while too and she deserves to be loved too. She's a good woman. I'm sure she'll make a man very happy one day. Now, don't go tell her that, she'll think I love her or something" they both giggled at that thought but suddenly Natalia's face became sad.

That speech from her son brought tears to her eyes and she was about to breakdown any minutes because the thought of a man sharing Olivia's life killed her. She had to wake up and do something otherwise she'll lose the woman she loved, she'll lose her family and her little girl. She look up like she was searching for God and then she locked eyes with her son and saw nothing but love and concern. She finally realize that the only person that needs to be ok with her and Olivia is her son, she was scared of his reaction and that is why she was so scared and was ready to let her love go away from her.

"Ma, you are worrying me, what is wrong? Talk to me? I'm a grown man now I can understand"

"oh Rafe" her voice is breaking.... "I can't lie anymore, not to you, not to me and definitely not to Olivia. I'm in love with her and I don't want her with anyone but me but i'm afraid I've lost her"

Surprise was not Rafe's reaction, he was literally shocked and suddenly everything clicked in his head, the non wedding, his mom and Olivia's closeness. He came to the conclusion that the change in Olivia's personality that was all because of his mom's love for the woman. Love can do great thing and the love he has for his mom will help him overcome this shock because the only that can make him truly happy is to see his mom happy and if Olivia is the One... then he will let it be.

Natalia was quietly crying as she was observing Rafe's emotion plays across his face, she was scared that she has pushed her son away with this confession, she can't imagine her life if her son is not supportive. She didn't say a word and waited for Rafe to speak... which he did after two long minutes of silence.

"Ma... hum... I won't lie, i'm shocked but not in a bad way. I love you and you have sacrifice your life for me and your happiness is all that matters for me. If Olivia is the One god sent for you then fight for her and make her see what she would lose if she's not with you. Natalia embrace her son and tried to get her sobs under control. Her son's declaration meant the world to her, she believes that God sent her his blessing thru her son. She shared few hugs with her son and left the halfway house like a woman on a mission. A scared Natalia entered the halfway house but a strong and determine Natalia came out of it.

Natalia called the Beacon and ask the front desk if they knew where Olivia went for picnic, the manager wasn't sure but Emma mention something about ducks. Natalia knew exactly where her girls were... the farmhouse. She made her way to the farmhouse.

Olivia and Emma were sitting on a bench close to the duck pond when they heard Natalia's car stop. Emma got excited and started to run towards Natalia and hugged her.

"i'm happy you're here, mommy said you were too busy to be with us today"

"Baby girl, i'll never be too busy to be with you, I just had to see Rafe but i'm here now" Natalia smiled at the little girl, there is so much love in this little jellybean.

"but now mommy said we have to go because she has to drop me off to Jane's house. She's having an important dinner and I can't go... can I stay with you instead of going to Jane's?" The little girl was pleading but Natalia's mind stopped at the word 'important dinner'. She was now curious and let's be honest a little bit nervous. She started walking to Olivia who hasn't move from the bench. Natalia knew that Olivia was still upset over their earlier conversation and she was on a mission to fix that but let's clear that dinner thing first.

"soooo... you're having an important dinner tonight? Is it Beacon business?" Natalia asked with some nervousness in her voice.

Olivia looked in Natalia's eyes and started to melt but decided to stay strong and make Natalia understand that yes she has decided to move on which explains the dinner.

"hum... i'm not sure why you care since you were too busy to have dinner with us but yes i'm having dinner with Doris tonight"

Natalia was shocked, this was so not happening. She held her head high and decided to talk with all her heart even if it was the last thing she would say to Olivia but before she realized it she was attacking Olivia.

"WHAT?!?!? No you're not going out with Doris"

Olivia knew that this wasn't going to be nice, she asked Emma if she could go get something in the car, that way Emma will not witness this exchange.

She was pissed off "Who are you to say this, you have no right to tell me who I can or can't see?"

Natalia thought... it's now or never, fight for the woman she love.

Her voice was now softer and she had tears in her eyes

"Olivia, my love..."

Olivia's heart stop and she was on the verge of crying but she let Natalia continued

"I can't lose you, I'm sorry if my fears pushed you away but when talking to Rafe he made me realize that I couldn't live with the thought of someone else touching you, loving you, taking care of you, whispering sweet words to your ears, making love to you... I can't bear the thoughts of anyone but me loving you"

They were both crying but Natalia was not finished "I want to wake up with you every day, I want our baby girl to grow up surrounded by our love because let's face it no one will ever love you like I do. I would give anything for you, I want to share my life with you, I want you to love me in every way possible" Natalia stopped for a second trying to guess what was going on in Olivia's mind, she saw love and fear. She had to make the fear go away.

"I know you're afraid that I would hurt you or disappoint you but... sweetheart you mean the world to me. I know it took me a while to get here but here I am with you, I am committed to you, to this relationship that I want to have with you.

Now both woman were crying, Natalia tentatively move towards Olivia and brought her chin up so they can lock eyes. Natalia notice that the fear was now gone and that made her smile. Olivia melt at the sight of the dimples and she closed the gap between her and Natalia, she hugged her and slowly move her lips to Natalia's cheek but stopped dead when she heard Natalia plead "Liv, baby, I'll die if you don't kiss me now" Olivia was nervous but very excited, before brushing her lips to Olivia she whispered "I love you so much, you're everything I want and need"

The kiss was sweet, tender and it was a promise of happiness that both woman made to each other.

They broke the kiss and looked down besides them to see a huge smile on their daughter's face. Emma look up and said "wow, does that mean we're finally moving back to the farmhouse". Natalia gave an hopeful look to Olivia... her answer will be the beginning or the end of them. Olivia held Natalia's gaze and answered her daughter's question.

"Yes baby we are coming home!"

Emma was overjoyed, she jumped in her mommies arms and they were all hugging when Natalia suddenly broke the embrace and look in Olivia's eyes and declare

"You! miss. Spencer, have to cancel that dinner the minute we get home!" They all laugh and walked home hands in hands.


End file.
